Tekken life
by AkaVolk
Summary: Yuri basado en el cómic y videojuego de Tekken. La historia se centrara en la relación amorosa de Leo y Asuka pero también contara con personajes como Panda, Lili y Xiaoyu entre otros. Pd: disculpen si tengo demasiadas faltas de ortografía.
1. Leo y Asuka se conocen

Estaba comenzando a sentir como el sudor se deslizaba por sus brazos y la espalda.

Aquella mañana, la joven Rochfort le había hecho ir a una de las zonas más transitadas de Tokio con la intención de encontrar a Asuka y para ello le habían hecho recorrerse diversos establecimientos preguntando, tan bien como su escaso japonés les permitía, sobre el paradero de la chica. Por eso había acabado en medio de un centro comercial, lleno de gente comprando, niños gritando y gente peleándose por las ofertas.

Suspiro. Aquel lugar era como un horno caliente y su traje blanco apenas le dejaba transpirar. Se limpio la frente con el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el pecho y siguió con su búsqueda por la zona. Mientras avanzaba hacia la cafetería, saco su móvil y comprobó que Emily no le hubiera enviado nada. Ningún mensaje. De repente y antes de que se diera cuenta, golpeo a una chica haciéndola caer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrodillo para pedirle disculpas. 

-Pardon, estas bien?. Dijo Leo con un suave y dulce acento alemán, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Ach, ach,ach, ach...  
La joven alzo su cabeza mientras se frotaba el costado de la cadera y, entre su cabello castaño apareció dibujada una mueca entre dolor y perplejidad -Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar tras una caída. Le dijo mientras observaba la mano de Leo sin entender porque se la ofrecía.

Mientras tanto, Leo, clavo su mirada en los oscuros ojos de la chica, los cuales, a pesar de ser de un color marrón muy común tenían un brillo muy hermoso.  
-Pardon, de verdad, no te vi... ha sido todo culpa mía.

-No te preocupes. Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie. -Puestos a ser sinceros, yo tampoco te vi. Esbozo una sonrisa.

Ya en pie y sin haber entendido la última frase de la joven, Leo, intento ofrecer su ayuda con la intención de poder compensarle de alguna forma.

-Bueno, quizás podrías ayudarme a cargar la compra... nunca viene mal un poco de ayuda. Dijo en un tono pícaro.

-Claro! Te ayudare en lo que haga falta. Sonrió. -Por cierto, soy Leo, Leo Kliesen.

-Encantada Leo. Yo soy Asuka. Dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar.

Leo se quedo parada en medio del centro pues aquella joven asiática de rostro adorable no era otra que la Asuka, la misma Asuka que buscaba su master .


	2. Buscando a Leo

Hacía rato que Leo y ella se había separado para ir en busca de Asuka y aun no había recibido ningún mensaje de su "Butler". Aquello le fastidiaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su perro no hubiera rastreado aun a su presa? simplemente imperdonable, Lili cerro los puños y dio una fuerte patada en suelo, Leo se iba a enterar. Cogió el móvil y marco la tecla de rellamada, espero unos segundos y, como había previsto, Leo contesto.

-Damn it! Leo, ¿Sabes qué hora es? tenemos solo dos días más para encontrar a Asuka antes de volver a Inglaterra!

-Pardon Master, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, se lo juro.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Lili pudo notar que a Leo le había costado darse cuenta de que la conversación era en ingles.

-De momento creo que tengo algo... -Tubo la sensación de que una voz femenina llamaba a Leo -... pero no estoy segura, deme una hora más por favor.

-Como quieras, pero dame información! Ah! y dile a tu amiguita que estás trabajando!.

Colgó el teléfono mientras maldecía a Leo. Aquello era el colmo, su sirvienta flirteando con jóvenes! y no solo eso sinó que estaba en horas de trabajo y que además Leo era suya. Arg, como se atrevían a distraerla...

Encendió el móvil y comenzó a buscar entre sus aplicaciones, al rato encontró la que buscaba, presiono la pantalla táctil y el aparato dejo escapar un leve sonido mientras comenzaba a funcionar a toda máquina. Leo había sido localizada.

Mientras caminaba por calles transitadas, Lili, comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber gritado a Leo , ya que, en realidad lo único que quería era poder pelearse con Asuka y así poder limpiar su reputación como "streer fighter". Suspiro. Aquel comportamiento no era digno de alguien de su categoría.  
Siguió avanzando entre la multitud mientras se guiaba con el móvil y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a salirse de la zona de ocio para comenzar a adentrarse en la residencial.

Inmersa en el mapa del móvil, llego a un pequeño parque en el cual apenas había gente, volvió a comprobar el mapa y el punto rojo seguía parpadeando cerca de ella. Camino con rapidez hacia la zona indicada y volvió comprobar que Leo estuviera por allí.

En la otra zona del parque, cruzando unos arbustos, encontró a Leo medio ensangrentada y peleando contra un enorme panda. Vio como el animal alzaba su garra y acertaba de lleno; ahogo un grito de miedo llevándose las manos a la boca. Jamás había visto a Leo tan mal, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que hacer el examen para ser su butler y tuvo que aguantar diversas oleadas.  
Salió corriendo para defender a Leo pero antes de que llegara una pequeña figura apareció al lado del animal y le pego en el morro.

-Panda! ¿qué haces? ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas por ahí atacando a la gente?- La figura volvió a golpear al animal en el morro y este soltó un ligero gruñido como protesta.-Vamos, vete!.

El animal se fue y Lili pudo correr hacia Leo.


	3. Panda entra en acción

Caminaron por más de media hora de un lado a otro hasta llegar a un hermoso parque. Una vez allí, ambas habían parado a descansar un rato y hablar.

-Kazama...

Asuka se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Leo pero intento que su sorpresa apenas se notara.

-¿Eres Asuka Kazama, cierto?

Otra pausa en la que nadie dijo nada y el ambiente se volvió pesado e incomodo. Durante un momento Asuka dudo entre salir corriendo o quedarse quieta, pero antes de que pudiera decidir Leo volvió ha hablar.

-No vengo a hacerte daño, ha sido todo casualidad. Mi master, Emily, te busca para pelear contigo y volver a conseguir su titulo de street fighter.

-Así que trabajas para esa niña mimada, pues dile que no pienso pelear con ella porque si. Si quiere algo que se apunte al próximo torneo. Mientras hablaba fue alzando la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

-Discúlpame, solo cumplo ordenes, no quería incomodarte.-Leo se puso en pie con la intención de hacerle una reverencia en forma de disculpa cuando de repente, un extraño sonido le llego a sus oídos.

Asuka también lo había escuchado o eso parecía reflejar su cara de asombro; en menos de un segundo, el asombro se torno en miedo y Leo sintió calor a sus espaldas.

Percibió movimiento y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kazama, le agarro de la manga del traje blanco y la atrajo hacia ella. Una enorme zarpa paso rozando la cabeza de Leo y el animal soltó un rugido.

Kazama aparto de un empujón a la joven servant que había ido a caer encima de su pecho mientras le gritaba que tuviera cuidado. De nuevo, el animal, había lanzado un zarpazo y este, hubiera rajado la espalda de Leo si segundos antes Asuka no le hubiera apartado.

Finalmente, la servant, reacciono y cargo contra el animal antes de que este volviera a lanzar un zarpazo. Le dio en el estomago y el panda retrocedió un par de pasos. Asuka, ligeramente asustada reacciono parando el brazo del animal que iba directo a la cabeza de Leo -quien tras el ataque intentaba escapar del enorme animal-. El feroz panda rugió dejando entrever unos dientes afilados, gruesos y relucientes. En ese momento tanto Asuka como Leo tuvieron el presentimiento de que los dientes del animal podían llegar a arrancarles la carne sin demasiada dificultad y prácticamente al unisono tuvieron un escalofrió.

-¡Corre Asuka!  
Mientras gritaba volvió a lanzarse a por el animal. Esta vez el puñetazo hizo caer al animal que estaba apoyado sobre sus patas traseras y aprovecho los segundos para dar un salto hacia atrás.

Por otra parte, Asuka, parecía dudar sobre lo que tenía que hacer y durante un instante pensó en la compra.

Mientas Asuka parecía pensar, Leo, fue derribada de un zarpazo que apenas dejo un par de arañazos en su brazo.  
"Seguro que si hubiera querido me hubiera rebanado el brazo" pensó mientras un escalofrió le volvía a recorrer la espalda.

Un zarpazo había bastado para derribar a la servant y ante su sorpresa la masa negra y blanca se movía más rápido de lo que pensaba. Cerró los ojos sin querer esperando a que el animal le hiriese.

De repente algo cálido le envolvió y segundos después algo frio cayó sobre su rostro.

"No sé si prefiero que me mate el panda o Emily" Fue el único pensamiento que se le cruzo por la mente tras abalanzarse sobre Asuka para parar con su propio cuerpo el golpe.  
-Je, je, je veo que estas bien.- dejo entrever una ligera sonrisa que mostraba fatiga y dolor- no sé cuanto durare así que corre.  
Soltó a Asuka y la empujo para que saliera corriendo.  
-Vamos! vete!  
-N-no puedo dejarte así!- unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
-¿Por quién me tomas? He aguantado cosas peores.- Las garras del panda volvieron a rasgar la espalda de Leo.

La joven asiática salió corriendo tras prometerle ayuda y Leo, al ver como se alejaba, se dio la vuelta y se puso en su posición de combate con la intención de proteger su vida.

Esquivo un par de golpes y contraataco con una patada en el hocico, el animal se desequilibro por un instante y aprovecho para dar dos pasos hacia atrás, luego se abalanzo con un golpe seco para y descargó todo su peso en el ataque. Su codo se hundió en el estomago del panda y este cayó al suelo. Casi al instante, sus piernas fallaron por la fatiga y cayó de rodillas al suelo; tuvo suerte de poder frenar la caída con las manos.  
"Lo siento madre" Las garras del animal se volvieron a hundir en su piel desgarrándola y cerró los ojos mientras el frio le invadía.

A la lejanía tubo la sensación de escuchar la voz de alguien joven hablar en algún extraño idioma y poco después alguien comenzó a llamarle por su nombre.


End file.
